Nada ni Nadie
by Yuya kinomoto
Summary: PERSONAJEXLECTORA. Te dirigías a la oficina de tu jefe Sawada Tsunayoshi para entregarle unos informes sobre las ultimas misiones del grupo de asesinos varia, a Reborn se le ocurrió la loca idea de mandarte a supervisar toda sus misiones...Que pasara entonces? One-shot


_**Yo LO SIENTOOOOOOO, debido a las clases no había podido escribir además no podía pedirle ayuda a Yuna porque ella se tuvo que encargar de sus deberes como organizadora de la escuadra de honor, además de todos los exames que tenía que hacer, el peor de todos fue el de inglés ya que tuvimos que cantar una canción individual en INGLES delante de toda la escuela.**_

_**Dejando ese tema de lado, sé que no debería subir otra cosa sin terminar mi otro fic, pero es que eh perdido toda la inspiración, cuando trataba de escribir otro capítulo de 10 minutos en el paraíso me quede en blanco, es que no se me ocurría nada y entonces llego mi hermana y me recomendó ver otra vez la serie y se me vino esta idea a la mente y no pude evitar escribirla T_T, si lo se soy pésima autora**_ _**u.u pero les aseguro que me pondré al día en cuanto pueda, ya salimos de vacaciones así que no abra problema. Ya no los molesto más espero les guste mi one-shot.**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, dejen Reviews para saber que opinan de la historia.**_

* * *

Nada ni nadie

Te dirigías a la oficina de tu jefe Sawada Tsunayoshi para entregarle unos informes sobre las ultimas misiones del grupo de asesinos varia, a Reborn se le ocurrió la loca idea de mandarte a supervisar toda sus misiones, estuviste a punto de morir por lo menos tres veces, tu cuerpo estaba lleno de vendajes, aunque por suerte no era nada grave, llegaste por fin y tocaste.

Tu: soy (TN) (TA) eh venido a entregar los informes que se me encargaron.

Tsuna: pasa.

Entraste y te lo encontraste viendo por la ventana de espaldas a ti.

Tu: aquí están los informes sobre las misiones de los varias.

Tsuna: déjalos sobre la mesa.

Tu: bien.

Colocaste el informe sobre la mesa, mientras por el rabillo del ojo veías a tu jefe con ese porte y carácter que adopta cuando está en modo híper, _es tan sexi y violable,_ fue tu pensamiento en ese momento lo cual te hizo sonrojar de forma EXTREMA como dice Ryohei.

Tsuna: (TN)-san.- Su voz con tono serio te saco de tus pensamientos y alzaste la cabeza encontrándote con sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

Tu: ¿sucede algo? Tsunayoshi-sama.

Tsuna: ¿Cómo están tus heridas?- Pregunto mientras te observaba detenidamente, sentiste como tus mejillas comenzaban a arder, trataste de ocultarlo, pero fue imposible estabas roja hasta las orejas y Tsuna soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

Tu: estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada, Luss-nee ha curado todas mis heridas y junto con Squ-kun me protegió.

Tsuna: Luss-nee y Squ-kun, veo que les agarraste confianza a pesar de todo- te dijo mientras fruncía el ceño de forma reprobatoria.

Tu: la verdad es que, a pesar de todo me termine llevando bien con todos, claro a excepción de Levi, con el estuve a punto de agarrarme a golpes- decías mientras apretabas fuertemente tus puños conteniendo tus ganas de aplastar a alguien.

Tsuna: te hizo algo- hablo con una voz tan seria y tenebrosa que incluso recordaste ese tono aterrador de Reborn.

Tu: no para nada, es solo que, por el hecho de ser mujer, no creía que pudiera protegerme sola, y al final termine discutiendo con él, claro que Xanxus-san le dio su merecido para que me dejara en paz- dijiste con una sonrisa burlona al recordar la paliza que le dio Xanxus a Levi.

Tsuna: después hablare con Reborn para que no te asigne más misiones como esa- Viste como relajaba su semblante y se empezaba a acercar a ti, su semblante serio había desaparecido completamente, su rostro estaba iluminado con una enorme sonrisa.

Tsuna: (TN)-san, hay algo que me gustaría decirte- hablo algo sonrojado tu jefe.

Tu: de que se trata-dijiste un poco nerviosa por el acercamiento.

Tsuna: es algo que quería decirte justo el día en que a Reborn se le ocurrió la idea de mandarte con Varia, de-debido a e-eso no pu-pude de-deci-decirte jeje- tartamudeo mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

Tu: _que extraño nunca había visto a Tsunayoshi-sama actuar de este modo y tiene la cara muy roja…..un momento no será que tiene fiebre- _ante tu ultimo pensamiento te acercaste a Tsuna para tocar su frente.

Tsuna: (T-TN)-san ¿que ha-haces?- pregunto sorprendido ante tu repentina acción.

Tu: que raro no tiene fiebre, pero Tsunayoshi-sama, porque tiene la cara tan roja- le preguntaste mientras ponías tu dedo en tu mejilla y ladeabas un poco tu cabeza haciendo una pose tierna sin darte cuenta, causando un sonrojo salvaje en Tsuna.

Tsuna: _Kawaiii, tengo que decírselo, es ahora o nunca…..pero y si no le gusto_- penso Tsuna y ahora fue el quien se acercó a ti

Tu: Tsuna-Tsunayoshi-sama- tartamudeaste roja de pies a cabeza -_está demasiado cerca-_ te gritaste internamente ya que su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del tuyo.

Tsuna: me alegros que estés de vuelta- dijo el en apenas un susurro que mezclo sus respiraciones, fue entonces cuando sus ojos se encontraron y Tsuna fue consciente de lo cerca que estaba de ti –L-lo si- siento- dijo completamente ruborizado y alejándose de ti, estaba a punto de irse cuando le tomaste de la mano.

Tu: Tsuna- le dije consiguiendo que se voltease a verte con una gran sonrisa, habías dejado de llamarlo por su nombre completo, se quedó viendo tu rostro y cuando quisiste darte cuenta sus labios estaban sobre los tuyos, besándote con dulzura mientras tú le devolvías el beso, enterrando tus dedos en su desordenado cabello.

Tsuna: He esperado tanto- susurro en el beso antes de que se separaran por la falta de aire.

Tu: Te amo Tsuna- le dijiste con las mejillas rojas y la respiración algo irregular pero con una mirada dulce, él te miro de la misma manera antes de sonreír.

Tsuna: Yo también te amo (TN), pero pensé que alguien como yo no sería tu tipo, me alegro de haberme equivocado- dijo antes de volver a juntar sus labios, para cuando salieron de la oficina ya eran novios y nada ni nadie conseguiría sepáralos.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**espero les aya gustado no olviden dejar Reviews **_


End file.
